Sunset
by The Grim Wombat
Summary: Brock's depressed. Misty tries to comfort him, but their talk turns out differently than he'd expected... [Gymshippy, fluff, Brock POV]


*~*~*~*

Sunset

By Miyako Inoue, Queen of Cheese

Author's Note:  The fact that I wrote a romance kinda worries me.  I just don't _do_ romance fics.  I mean, I read them occasionally, and most are… pretty lame… so I've never written one.  Well, no, I wrote the most GODAWFUL Rocketshippy fic back in the seventh grade.  I recently found it, reread it, and burned it.  No, seriously, I threw it in my fireplace.  And last year I wrote a Digimon Mimou romance… and I don't care to remember that, either.

But I think this is better!  It's my first posted romance fic, my first posted Pokémon fic, and a Gymshippy one at that!  Which means I'll be ducking murderous flames from all directions.  But if you could at least read it before flaming, and tell me why I suck so bad (other than the fact that I like BAMR), I'd appreciate it very much.

Oh, yes, and ignore the awful title… I'm bad with those.

Enough of my pointless ranting – on with the fic, eh?  R & R!

*~*~*~*

_Another perfect sunset wasted_, I thought miserably.  _What's the point of a beautiful evening without a beautiful girl to share it?_  I sighed.  _I must be the most desperate guy around._

I sat down on the hillside, feeling the cool grass between my fingers.  It was a lovely summer evening – a warm breeze blowing, the leaves rustling gently in the trees behind me, and the rays from the setting sun bathing everything in a soft orange glow.  

Heavy depression beginning to set in, I sighed again and hugged my knees.  Several minutes went by, when suddenly, I heard quiet footsteps behind me, and turned around.

"Hey, Misty," I said, trying not to sound as depressed as I was.  I hate trying to hide my feelings.  I'm a pretty emotional guy – it just doesn't feel right covering it up.  But more than that, I hate bothering my friends with my own problems.  I attempted a cheerful grin.

"What's wrong?"  Apparently, it didn't work.  She picks up on these emotional things easily, though.  Feminine intuition, I guess.  We males are pretty dense when it comes to those matters.  She sat down on the grass next to me.  "You sound unhappy."

I forced another smile.  "Just thinking."

"About a girl?"

I laughed softly, and drew my knees closer.  "You could say that."

I braced myself, expecting her to make one of her sarcastic comments about my love life (or lack thereof.  Instead, she replied, "Don't let it get you down, Brock.  I'm sure you'll find a perfect girl one of these days."

"In case you haven't noticed," I said with a sigh, "I haven't been able to find a single girl who can stand being around me, much less one who wants to be my girlfriend."

"Oh?  So what does that make me, hm?"

I looked at her, a bit surprised.  "I didn't mean it that way, Misty.  I just meant that-"

"It's okay.  I was just kidding."  She looked down at the ground and picked a small white flower, which she delicately twirled between her fingers.

I sighed again and laid down on the grass, placing my hands behind my head.  "What am I doing wrong, Misty?"

She turned to face me.  "You really want to know?"

I sat up quickly.  "More than anything!"

Focusing intently on the flower in her hand, she said, "Girls need to know a guy for a while before they… like them.  You can't just propose to a random girl on the street and expect them to fall head-over-heels in love with you."  She laughed softly, eyes still on the flower.

I watched her for a minute, and replied, "So what _should_ I do?"

"Well, like I said, you have to really know a girl before you try to have a relationship.  But it shouldn't be too hard for you, Brock… you're a great guy.  You just have to be patient.  Give it time.  By the way," she added, her eyes meeting mine, "why are you so desperate for a girlfriend?"

"I guess… well, I guess I've just never really had anyone that actually loved me.  My dad and mom both ran off pretty early, and I had to take care of all my siblings when I wasn't really even old enough to be taking care of _myself_.  I mean, my siblings loved me, but in the way that someone loves their parents, you know?"  I took a deep breath.  "It's just that… all my life, I've wanted to know what it was like to have someone actually care about me."  

I cringed mentally.  _Good move, Brock.  Tell her everything, why don't you?  You're supposed to be the collected one, the big brother.  You're supposed to take care of _their_ problems, not the other way around._

Misty looked like she was about to say something, then sighed and turned away.  We were both silent for a moment.  She turned back to me.  "So… you've never had a girlfriend?"

"Nope."

"And you've never been kissed?"

"No, never.  Why do you ask?"

Misty turned away.  "Just wondering."  It may have been the light, but I thought I saw her blushing.__

I paused a minute, then said, "Sorry to bother you like this, Misty.  I hope I'm not boring you."

"No, not at all!" she said quickly.  There was a moment of awkward silence, and she blurted out, "I guess we should start heading back to camp.  Ash is probably wondering what on Earth we're doing."

I smiled, standing up.  "What would he do without us?"

"Probably starve and die," Misty replied, and rose.  "I don't know where we'd be without your cooking skills."  She grinned.  "See?  There's another reason you'll have a girlfriend in no time.  Girls love a guy who can cook!"

"Thanks, Misty."

"It's the truth!"  She laughed softly, looking out at the sunset.  "Isn't it a beautiful evening?"

"It really is."  I stood for a few seconds, appreciating the view, then turned back to Misty.  "Well, we should probably go."

"Yeah," she said, somewhat hesitantly.  

She gazed out at the amber sky, seeming to be thinking about something serious; and all of a sudden, she was kissing me.  I was shocked.  _Misty.  I'm being kissed by Misty_.  This thought repeated itself in my mind for a moment – and then I put my arms around her, closed my eyes and kissed her back.  It was wonderful.  Everything I'd ever dreamed of.  Except, I had never imagined it would be Misty kissing me.  None of this was going through my mind – in fact, I wasn't thinking much of anything at all.  I was delirious with happiness, I guess you could say.

After what seemed like hours, she pulled away.  Out of breath, I staggered backwards and leaned against a tree, my heart racing.  Misty was blushing furiously, and I'm sure I was too.__

Breathlessly, she said, "That was just… a pity kiss."

I blinked, my mind still in a state of shock.  "What?"

"I felt sorry for you."  She turned away, folding her arms.  "Don't make too much of it."  Blushing, she walked quickly in the direction of our camp.

I watched her until she was out of sight, then sank down to the ground, my heart pounding.  _She really was beautiful in this light… Oh my God, this is Misty I'm talking about!  Misty… I just kissed Misty.  And I enjoyed it.  Immensely.  Now I'm saying she's beautiful.  I mean, I always thought she was cute – pretty, even, especially with her hair down, and, well, a charming girl, but… I wasn't… was I?_

I swallowed hard.  "I think I'm in love."

*~*~*~*

cringe I hope that turned out okay… Please, review!  Liked it?  Hated it?  Should I write a part two?  I need feedback, I'm not used to writing anything but comedy… All comments are appreciated, even flames.  I may not like what you have to say, but I'll defend your right to say it!


End file.
